


Count Lucio's Pet

by CreativeRed



Series: Lucio X Apprentice smut [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, D/s relationship, Dirty Talk, Kink, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Switch!Apprentice, Switch!Lucio, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Unrealistic and unhealthy depiction of D/S relationship, idk what other tags to use, prior consent given, shamelesss smut, this is pure sexual fantasy for your reading pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeRed/pseuds/CreativeRed
Summary: Just a shameless one-shot where a male-bodied apprentice is in an established relationship with Lucio, and a smutty look into their kinky dynamic.  In this one, the apprentice gets bored and sneaks into the count's room. Things quickly become more than just a quick bit of entertainment, and devolve into utter filth.
Relationships: Lucio/The Apprentice
Series: Lucio X Apprentice smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847455
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Count Lucio's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> wow I did not expect my first work posted on here to be absolute filth but you know what, I'm inspired to write a one-shot, and my other stories aren't finished yet. 
> 
> While consent is not explicitly given in this fic to anything that may occur, imagine that they've talked about this beforehand and this whole experience is their consensual lifestyle. Might make a series of ficlets with varying kinks idk.

The midday sun streaked through the window, casting a warm glow about Count Lucio's room. It was ample lighting for the work that needed to be done, but the tenseness in his shoulders and the tapping of his foot gave away his impatience for the task at hand. He almost snapped the quill he was writing with in half when he heard the door open, but he forced himself to relax his grip when he saw the minx sliding in and shutting the door behind them.  
"Ah, if it isn't my favorite little pet" He purred, interested in this little interruption. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"  
The lithe visitor stayed quiet as they sidled up next to him, a devious glint in their eyes. It was easy to tell what they were here for, but Lucio liked hearing them say it. He relished the words that spilled from their tongue. Normally his pet would give those words freely, but they were focused on something else instead... Lucio's smile faltered when he followed their gaze to his desk. Boring papers, not at all what he was interested in, especially not with such a creature before him. He adored their lithe figure, the way their skin bruised and marked so easily for him, their soft, sensual lips that could grant wondrous praise or lavish attention. Their long fingers adept at finding all the things he liked, the wrists that looked absolutely lovely tied together with the finest of silks. They were a distraction at best, and a tease at worst, and while they were often at his feet in submission, they knew the power they held over him, and it sent shivers down his spine just thinking of it.  
"Important documents, I presume. You really should be getting on with these, as the day is waning, and it's almost time for lunch. I do hope I haven't come in at a bad time" They mused, idly running a hand down the count's flesh arm, resting to stop atop the hand holding the quill. It felt like electricity, an invitation, but he couldn't help but glance at the topic in question. It was rather urgent, but he could easily put it off, couldn't he? He was the count, after all.  
"I have something for you" The apprentice whispered, leaning down to ghost their breath over his ear. "I think the great Count Lucio could manage to finish his work while receiving my gift. Don't you?"

Of course, that immediately sent the tingles of electricity down his chest and straight to his groin. He had no doubt in his mind what this gift was. In fact, it was one of their favorite pastimes: Lucio would go about doing whatever it was he happened to be doing, all the while trying not to make any indication that whatever his pet was doing to, or for, him was doing anything to him at all. Normally he loved instant gratification, being as loud and wanton as he wanted to, but it always gave him a thrill to try and hold himself back, oftentimes to avoid suspicion from whatever poor soul happened to be present during these games. They both loved the voyeurism aspect, and neither were strangers to having others watch them during more risque encounters, but this level of secrecy was thrilling.  
"I love it when you bring me gifts" Lucio whispered, turning his face to look at his pet as his prosthetic arm trailed up to the base of their neck to grasp at the roots of their long hair just enough to pull out a breathy sigh of pleasure. Knowing where this was going, he pushed his chair out from his desk and used the hand fisted in their hair to guide them downwards towards the large space under his desk, built specifically for ample...legroom if he so needed.  
It was hard at first to focus his mind back on his work as they disappeared beneath the desk, but they were well trained enough to know what to do. At least, he liked to think that he had trained them well, turned them into an eager and obedient little slut, but he knew they were smart , and gave their submission to him because they craved the thrill of this dynamic just as much as he did. 

Clever enough, nothing seemed to happen until he had started writing once again, and the sound of his belt being un-buckled gave him pause. He forced himself to keep focused as a sly smile found its way onto his face. He could feel the slow trailing of hands on his clothed thighs, warming and encouraging blood flow with soft kneads and the occasional barely-there scratches of nails. By the time he needed to lift his hips a bit to allow his pet to pull his breeches down, he was already half-hard, length eagerly swelling in excitement for what he knew was yet to come. Of course, it wasn't quite so simple, as it was left to the wayside after being freed, in favor of coy kisses turning to braver nips along his thighs, making him sigh in pleasure. Of course they knew just how to rile him up... Not often did he partake in much more foreplay than was necessary, but when he did, it was teased, one of them or both not given what they truly want until they were begging. But today, he would not be begging. He would control himself, because he knew the reward would be even sweeter for his patience.  
A particularly harsh nip to his thigh made him buck his hips, which only got a firm hand pushing him back down. He huffed in frustration, but his patience was rewarded when he felt a tongue swipe along his balls. So good, but not enough! Made even worse because it was very close to what he did want!  
Now the kisses and licks grew closer to his shaft, while his pants were pulled further downward and his legs were forced further apart to allow more access. The joint between hip and thigh was given attention, and he felt the soft strands of hair brushing across his member, teasing him and pulling a groan from his throat. It seemed that making noise was not frowned upon, because he could tell that the apprentice had shifted their head just a bit to brush the soft skin of their cheek against his hardness as they continued their teasing lathing of the skin beneath their lips, and he was lost in the sensation when he heard a light knock and the soft click of the door opening just hair so that a servant's voice might travel within the room.

"Count Lucio? I was instructed to bring you your meal, as Countess Nadia said you would be too engrossed in your work to join the others." The servant called out, not yet daring to enter the room until they had been allowed entry.  
"Come in." He responded, and a petite young looking servant appeared in the doorframe as the door was opened. She held a covered tray in one hand, but she quickly switched to holding it with both after swinging the door open.  
Unbeknownst to the poor girl, the addition of a guest only seemed to spur the hidden apprentice on, and Lucio finally got what he wanted as a pair of velvety lips pressed against the tip of his member, parting to let the swollen head past to rest on their tongue. He wanted more than just that, but the thought of his pet's mouth hung partially open, spit starting to pool and overflow as they forced themselves not to swallow or move as the servant drew closer, only served to turn him on.  
He haphazardly moved some papers away from a spot on his desk so that the poor girl could set the heavy tray down, and she did so gratefully, pulling back the cover to reveal an assortment of foods, far more than enough for just one person. It almost made Lucio laugh, but the laugh died on his throat as those silken lips closed around his head and gave a teasing suck. Either the servant had heard talking from the others, or she was painfully oblivious, but she didn't seem to give any indication that she had noticed anything out of the ordinary with this encounter with the Count. Lucio debated making her stay, talking about some useless thing, not only to increase the thrill of being watched, but to see if she could figure out just what her boss was having done to him as they spoke. He'd love to see her face tinge red with an embarrassed blush, maybe even see her reaction to him unashamedly getting the head of his dick sucked right in front of her. His pet could be jealous at times, and he'd love to see how far he could push it, maybe even flirt with the girl and see how she reacted to his advances, all while knowing that he was already partially sheathed in the mouth of one pretty little magician's apprentice...  
But almost as if they had sensed his thoughts, the apprentice slid their lips over the head and down his shaft, smoothly taking him almost fully into their mouth while their nails dug into the flesh of his thighs. He closed his eyes in satisfaction, wanting nothing more than to put his hand on the back of their head and force those last few inches down their throat. How he could focus on his work now, let alone holding any sort of proper conversation with someone, he didn't know, and so he sent the girl away with a dismissive wave of his hand, feigning annoyance that she had disturbed him while he was so deep into his...Work.  
As soon as he heard the door click shut again, he gave a low pleasured growl, looking down at his paperwork. He had already been distracted enough as it is, but now that it was time to eat, it was a good enough excuse to stop his work for the time being.  
"Fuck. You and I both know I can't focus with you doing that" He growled, reaching down to grab at his pet's face. With a deft movement, he pushed his chair out from the desk, his length making a wet pop as it pulled out of their mouth. He was done playing this game, and now he wanted more!  
His pet got the idea and prowled forward while he moved back to provide more space for himself to work with. Now he could see them clearly and watch as they once again engulfed his length. He groaned in delight and twitched his hips up, helping them take him in once again.  
"I want you to take all of me this time. Don't stop until there's no more left to take in. I want to feel you gag on my cock. And don't you dare move to pull away until I say so. Got it?" He instructed roughly, taking control of the situation. And like a good pet, they did just that, pressing down until their nose pressed against blonde curls and he could feel the spasm of their throat on his head. He sat there like that, teasing both of them as his body ached for more, and their body soon ached to breathe. He pulled back just enough to let them gasp for air around his cock, and the feeling of cool air on spit slicked skin sent shivers down his spine. Lucio waited until they caught their breath, and then plunged fully into their mouth again, gasping at the feeling.  
He did this a few more times until his pet started to look utterly wrecked, with eyes watering and spit streaming down their chin. He pulled out enough so that the head of his cock rested on their pink lips, and with a devilish groan, he slammed back in, causing them to gag. He looked down at the person between his legs and let out a sadistic laugh at the sight of them, debauched and just as hard as he was. He pressed a booted foot gently against their hardness, adding just enough pressure to show who was in charge, and grinned.  
"Look at you, fucking slut. So hard and needy, and all because of what? The chance to drool on Count Lucio's great cock?" He teased, pressing harder with his boot. This got him a strangled groan that sent shivers down his spine, and he wished he could reach down and wrap his fingers around that beautiful throat that was currently spasming around his dick.  
"Ahh. Strip for me, but don't you dare let that cock out of your mouth" He commanded, bringing up his earlier instructions. The apprentice eagerly obliged, first working on the buttons of their own shirt and pulling it hastily off of them. He mirrored their actions on his own shirt, not bothering to pull it completely off just yet, only drawing it open to expose the expanse of his chest. It was only when he watched his pet struggle to keep his erection in their mouth while squirming to remove their pants that he took pity of them and willingly pulled himself free from their mouth and brought them up to stand with a gently press of a hand on their chin. Once they had gotten the fastens of their pants undone and were sliding it down did he press his lips to theirs, relishing in the taste of his own precome mixed with saliva. It was a wet and messy kiss to keep their bodies connected as the apprentice shucked off their shoes and then peeled their pants off, leaving them bare. Lucio only broke away once that had been done, and turned to push them onto his bed, which happened to only be a few steps away from his desk.  
"Prepare yourself. If you don't do it properly, it's not my fault if it hurts" He teased, turning to put his chair away and tidy up while he gave them some time. He could hear them rustling on the bed, trying to get into a good position, and after a second or two, he heard a soft voice, tainted with lust and a hint of worry.  
"Ah, Hmm... Portia! Hold on a second.."  
Lucio turned around, brow arched at the use of a safeword so early. He hadn't even touched them yet!  
"There's usually something in this drawer, right?" They asked, indicating an open drawer on the nightstand next to his bed. Indeed, it seemed to be empty, and the Count gave out a frustrated sigh. He raked his eyes over his desk as if the answers were somewhere on the papers, but he noticed something on the large dinner plate that actually could help! Nestled between a bunch of grapes and a hunk of bread, were two small vials, one with a yellowish liquid, and one with a black liquid. Oil and vinegar.  
With a grin, he snatched up the bottle and held up his prize. That caused the apprentice's cheeks to redden even more so than they already were, but they hastily spread their legs as Lucio approached and settled himself on the bed. He tossed the bottle to them and sat back with a feline smile.  
"Go ahead. I want to watch you use it" 

The apprentice popped open the vial of oil with ease, pouring a bit of it onto their fingers and gingerly reached their long fingers downwards to prepare themselves for what they knew was bound to happen. They circled their entrance slowly, getting used to the sensation of the cool oil on such a heated area, and when they did dip one finger gingerly inside, Lucio grasped his throbbing erection, lazily pumping in time to his pet's probing. Using more oil and a bit of effort, they managed to go from one to two, and even three fingers, scissoring them in and out in an attempt to prepare themselves for the inevitable rough fucking they were about to receive.  
Once they were sufficiently stretched for Lucio's taste, he released his grasp on his own member so he could climb up the bed and grasp each long leg in his hands, the sharp points of his golden arm digging into the flesh as he maneuvered them up and over his shoulders, giving him free access to that stretched hole just waiting for him.  
With a groan, he lined himself up, rubbing just the tip in an effort to tease, but even he could no longer stand any teasing, and he sunk right in, relishing the tight fit. He gave his pet no time to adjust, though, and started thrusting in and out, wringing pleasured gasps and moans from their lips.  
"You feel so good on my cock. Do you like how full I can make you feel?" He asked with a particularly harsh thrust. He only got a groan in response, which spurred him on. "Tell me how much you like it!" He growled.  
"Ah-Ah! Count Lucio! Oh you feel so good. I lo-ohve how stuffed full I am. I love when you pound into me like this. Ah! Please!" 

Lucio could only grin as he slammed his hips forward once again into the deepest parts of that tight embrace.  
"Please what? Tell your Count what it is you want" He urged.  
"Please Lucio! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Make me yours. Mark me. S-Show the world I'm yours"  
Lucio gladly obliged, turning his head to bite at the flesh closest to him, sucking a bruise onto the skin before peppering more bruises just like it along any inch of skin he could reach like this. With his prosthetic hand, he raked the sharp points of the claws down the outside of their thigh, making them keen high in their throat and arch up in pleasure and pain. He could see that the sharp points had torn the skin just enough to let a few crimson drops well up to the surface, and had he not been preoccupied with thrusting hard into the body beneath him, he would have given in to the urge to lap it up like the beast he once was.  
"Say my name!" He growled, picking up his pace as he felt himself grow closer to the edge.  
"L-Lucio! Ah Lucio! Fuck me, Lucio!" They responded, equally feverish in their building pleasure. It turned them on immensely to be claimed and marked by their lover, and when he raked those golden claws down their chest, they arched again, bucking and writhing, so close now.  
Lucio trailed the claws back up their chest and let his golden hand settle heavily above their collarbone, applying pressure to the sides of their neck, mesmerized by the beautiful feast laid before him. He would have a painting commissioned of this view if he could, but he could see the desire in his pet's eyes rising to a hazy eyed delirium as all they registered was pain and pleasure. He gladly let himself sink into that state alongside them as they raked their own much less deadly nails down his back and wrought a moan from his lips just as he had done for them. They were both feverish now, warm and heady with lust just barely threatening to spill over, and Lucio made the effort to increase his pace, ignoring the ache in his muscles from the strain to fuck harder and faster than he already was. Only a little more...  
The apprentice was first to spill over, crying out once more in a wordless moan as their body clenched tight and their seed splashed over theirs and Lucio's stomach. The warm feeling and the sudden tightness brought the Count over as well, and with one last hard thrust and an equally loud moan, he came as well. 

It took some time for them to both come down from the blind haze enough to regain their wits. With a contented groan, Lucio pulled his now flaccid member from its sheath and took a look at the beautiful mess they had made together. Now that was a sight worthy of being painted...  
Before his partner could protest, he leaned down and licked the cooling come from their chest, so as not to make a mess on his bed. With a devious smirk, he ran his fingers through the come on his own abdomen, gathering it up and pressing it to the aprentice's mouth. They narrowed their eyes in annoyance at him, and he gave a teasing tut.  
"At least I'm not making you eat my come" He pointed out, looking pointedly at the mess between his pet's thighs. And without a word of protest, they quickly took his fingers into their mouth and licked them clean. Lucio released the apprentice's legs and pushed himself up as he pulled his pants back up and headed to the desk once again. The apprentice's eyes followed his movements curiously as he sauntered to the desk and scooped up the large plate of food.  
"Let's eat some food, now that we worked up an appetite. And then..." He teased as he brought the tray back to the bed.  
"And then?" The apprentice questioned, brow raised.  
"And then" Lucio responded, grabbing a grape and popping it into his mouth with a wink. "Round Two?"


End file.
